Kiddy Grade: Rivalry for love 1st Chapter
by DarkLumiere
Summary: I get a dream soo cool about Kiddy Grade that Wirbelwind was needing help and Lumiere was on school with Eclair, I loved soo much my dream that I'm doing a FanFic about it D especial thx to DemonEclair for help me with the translation, ty Taiga-Chan n.


Title:

Kiddy Grade: Rivalry for love - 1st Chapter

It starts in a school, Eclair and Lumière are in the same group, seated in the class room with individual desks. Eclair sits down behind Lumière of her left side. Ec seemed to be a little down, she could not stop looking at Lumi with a sad look, sighing and thinking:

**Eclair**: "How can I say that I love you if I don't have the courage to..."

**Teacher**: "Miss. Montague answer this question ", but Eclair was so involved in her thoughts while she was looking at Lumiere that did not even heard the teacher. She continued to call Éclair:

**Teacher**: "Miss. Montague...? Miss. Montague " almost every student looked at Eclair, but Ec continued to look at Lumiere "ECLAIR MONTAGUE? "

**Eclair**: "Y-yes teacher! Eclair gets up on her feet quickly.

**Teacher**: "Detention on the corridor, NOW"

**Eclair**: "Yes teacher..." answers Eclair with a sad look.

Lumiere didn't understand why Eclair was punished Éclair because she was very worried about Wirbelwind. Wirbelwind is infected with a very powerful virus, that cannot only erase its powers to talk to Lumiere and can also send her to the junk yard.

Later in La MUSE, Lumiere tries eliminate the virus.

**Lumiere**: "Impossible..." frightened with the discovery

**Eclair**: "you cant erase it?" worried

**Lumiere**: "Scromanhó...!!"

**Eclair**: . ' "... bless you... " without understanding what she said

**Lumiere**: "Scromanhó, the most recent virus known currently. It has some sort of a nanomist shield and therefore I don't even know where it is situated."

**Eclair**: "Ah -.-... damn it and I cant do anything to help!! What do you have in mind?" frustrated

**Lumiere**: "... I'm going to need help" thinks

**Eclair**: "ehhh..."

**Lumiere**: "... I know, Tweedledee-san! "

**Eclair**: "EEEHHHH" 0.0'... Eclair, when hearing what her partner said, it was obvious she didn't like the idea, since Tweedledee is her "love-rival" for Lumiere.

Later, in the city park.

**Lumiere**I: what do you think?

**Tweedledee**: "Hm... Scromanhó, the most recent virus known currently... this can become a great problem... "

**Lumiere**: "Yes... therefore I came to ask for your help, I was thinking about making a new antivirus to erase it, but since it has a great power and the nanomist shield, I'm going to need help."

**Tweedledee**: "You can always count on me for anything" says Twedledee while looking at Eclair with the corner of her eyes

**Éclair**: -.- ….

While Lumiere prepares the antivirus in her house, Tweedledee is with Eclair, in the garden of Lumiere, trying to know where it is situated. In the outside of La MUSE...

**Tweedledee**: "typical Hm..., the virus is in the brain of the system. It was nice of Lumiere to ask me for help, since you cant do anything to help " looking Ec with the corner of her eyes again Eclair turns her head to another direction, still ignoring her for not to get mad at, but Tweedledee insists to piss her off "it doesn't surprise me that she could not locate the virus, after all, she is a C-Classroom while I am S-classroom "

**Eclair**: "She would have found it if she wasn't so nervous!"

TWEEDLE: "I doubt it... she has less capacities and less power, not to mention that her methods of search are very classic. She would never have found it without me."

**Eclair**: "and who are you to criticize!? You don't have the right to say that JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE S-CLASSE!! "

**Tweedledee**: "I SAY WHAT I WANT, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Ec and Tweedle were in a big fight, until Lumiere appears already with the antivirus

**Lumiere**: "stop arguing, what's going on?"

**Eclair**: "what's going on?! She's badmouthing you!! "

**Tweedledee**: "Eclair please do not lie!"

**Eclair**: "WHAT!? I'm not lying!!

**Lumiere**: "Stop this instant, this is not the time for arguing"

**Tweedledee**: "Oh Please, I never would say badly of her, you're the one who's angry because you cant do anything to help."

**Eclair**: "WHAT!!" Eclair already more, to badmouth Lumiere is one thing, but to make her of a liar in front of her partner is just too much, Eclair then losses her mind then it loses the head and delivers a punch in Twedledee's face making her fall on the floor and bleeding from her mouth.

**Lumiere**: "Eclair!!" helps Tweedledee to get up "This is just to much, Eclair please go away" says frustrated with Eclair's behaviour "Wirbelwind is the deal her not your arguing"

**Eclair**: "But it is truth! ... "

**Lumiere**: "it doesn't matter, if you're going to continue this then please leave"

**Eclair**: "Hm... NO! I'm not going to leave you alone with this liar!"

**Lumiere**: "just go, are only her to mess things up, just go please"

Eclair doesn't want to go, but she also very is worried about La MUSE and knows what is will happen is its not treated these fast has possible... then decides not to argue more and gives a strong disappointed look to her partner. With the help of Tweedledee, Lumiere obtained to install the antivirus very hardly in La MUSE in order not to damage anything in the system.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Characters belong to Gímik GONZO/GOTT


End file.
